The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle lighting systems. More specifically, the present application relates to indicator lights that improve the visibility of a carrier truck.
Response vehicles, such as carrier trucks, transport cargo (e.g., disabled vehicles, freight, etc.) and may include a chassis and a cab. The response vehicles operate in various environments (e.g., along a roadway, etc.) and conditions (e.g., dark, foggy, dusty, rainy, high traffic, etc.). Response vehicles may include a bed assembly having a deck that rotates between a transport position and a loading position. Rotating the deck into the loading position facilitates the placement of cargo onto the bed assembly for transport. Controls for the deck assembly are often positioned outside the cab of the response vehicle, and an operator interfaces with the controls to lower the deck position into the loading position. In operation, the response vehicle is positioned in front of the cargo, and the cargo is pulled (e.g., with a winch) or otherwise positioned onto the deck (e.g., driven under its own power) from the rear of the deck assembly.
Warning lights indicate the presence of the response vehicle. Traditional response vehicles include a light bar coupled to a headboard and rear lights positioned below the deck at the rear of the bed assembly. When in the loading position, the deck obscures the rear lights and the light bar may be angled relative to the road surface thereby reducing visibility of the response vehicle. Visibility of the warning lights may be further reduced by the cargo itself (e.g., a vehicle may obscure the rear lights, a tall vehicle may obscure the light bar, etc.). Such reductions in visibility makes it difficult for surrounding individuals (e.g., drivers of passing vehicle) to identify the response vehicle.